


Don't Wipe Out, Sweetie

by Skatearound



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Preseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatearound/pseuds/Skatearound
Summary: Veronica and Logan don't go to Lilly's party.I don't own any of the characters.





	

“Dad, this is weird, I actually wanted to go to work today. The Sheriff’s office will be busy and I want money. I need my own car.” She wasn’t whining.   
“I don’t know if I like the idea of you loose on the universe, dear. I like you close to home.”  
Veronica growled.   
“Also, Your voice got higher at the end there, honey, you’re whining…. you’ve been working seven days a week since school ended and you need a day off. ´ Keith stopped the car and let her out at the edge of the parking lot, she reached back in and got her duffel. “Don’t wipe out, sweetie.”  
A few parking spaces away she saw Logan leaning against his yellow monstrosity, no Lilly, and waved dubiously. She saw some surfers in the distance. She looked suspiciously at her Dad. “Yeah, of course, Dad?”  
“Just be careful.” She watched him drive off. He was acting odd, it made her nervous.  
“Hi, where’s Lilly…” Logan was certainly good at leaning and excellent at draping himself and Veronica knew he took advantage of it. She spent hours taking pictures of herself, in costumes, naked, all different ways, trying to figure out who she was, but she always looked perky or angry, she could do an excellent slutty airhead look, but never sexy or languid or whatever it was he looked like. Confident, maybe. Grown up?   
“Lilly came back a couple of days ago but Celeste has some party planned, Lilly invited me but I decided not to go. Duncan is staying with Jake in Napa. As you know.” Logan had a wetsuit on, zipped to his waist. “This is for you.” He dramatically pulled a surfboard of his car and bowed, laying it at her feet.” It was yellow and said ‘fun, fun, fun’ on it in flaming orange letters. It was new, a gift. Logan was bouncing on his toes, he gestured expansively and in spite of herself Veronica laughed back.  
“Yeah, Lilly told me about it, said I could come if I wanted, something about the country club crowd. Celeste wouldn’t want either of us there, I bet.” She bit her lower lip, looking Logan directly in the eyes. “ I got the impression Dad thought she’d be here and we don’t hang out much without Lilly or Duncan is all.” She started and saw his face start to fall, put a hand on his arm. Logan was this weird mixture of cocky and insecure. “It’s OK, I’m just surprised.”  
“You used to surf, you were good.”  
Veronica looked uncertain and shook her head. She didn’t need her Dad and Mom fighting over this. Fuck.  
Logan looked puzzled and snuck a couple of quick glances while he pulled a wetsuit out of the backseat. “It’s like there’s more to this conversation than you’re letting on, Mars.” He looked, while Veronica gave him a blandly bright smile. “Well, you were pretty good and you could have gotten better. Here, it’s Lilly’s, she left it in my car once, It should fit. Put it on.”  
“You going to watch?”   
“Yup.” Huge smile, quick nods, eyebrows moving up and down.  
Jerk. “Logan, I don’t surf now. I stopped.”  
“So, you’ll start again. Your dad called me when I got back from LA with my Mom.”  
Veronica dropped the wetsuit and stared. “Didn’t.”   
“Yeah, he said he figured you needed to get back to it.”  
“He gave me the day off work at the Sheriff’s office.” Veronica remembered her Dad and Mom arguing about a week ago, arguments were common, but afterwards her Mom was sullen towards her for a couple of days and that didn’t usually happen, and her dad bought her a new soccer ball and asked her if she was going to be on the team next year. OK, her dad had found out her mother had told her to stop soccer and surfing? Why would he care?  
“Earth to Mars.” Logan chucked her under the chin. “Wake up. You spend all your time at the Sheriff’s Office.” Logan shook his head, his hair was shaggy this summer, it fascinated her. She hadn’t seen him since school ended. “All work, no play. Dull girl.” Grin. “You know.”  
“This new deputy is showing me how to pick locks.” Veronica said defiantly. “And I can fingerprint, and use a taser and this other deputy is teaching me self-defense.” She raised her fists at him.  
He brushed them aside. “I’ll protect you, Ronnie.” Logan looked serious. “You do any work there or just practice for your future as a petty criminal?”  
Veronica made a disgusted face. “I’ll protect myself, Logan.” She looked up defiantly and saw he had stepped closer, looking down at her with a goofy look. Veronica backed up nervously. “Logan, what would Lilly say?”  
“You know Lilly broke up with me before they left. Said I was too sad she was leaving, wouldn’t let her go out.” He leaned over her, clearly enjoying the effect he was having on her.  
“With who?” Veronica stepped back, tripping on a parking sign and almost falling. Logan reached out and steadied her.   
“I don’t know, Ronnie.” Shrugged. ” She has boyfriends, you know, whenever she breaks up with me.” The sun had come up and it was getting hot in the wetsuit. Veronica reached back and tied her hair off the back of her neck. Her hand shook a little and it took her two tries.  
“You flirt too, Lo.”   
“I’ll see her later, she doesn’t need to show everyone at Casa Kane how little she missed me. Enough, Ronnie, I’m not hitting on you. Let’s hit the surf instead.”  
“I’m going to be terrible, Logan.”  
“You have to be better than everyone at everything, Ver-On-Ic-A?” He dragged out her name in a tuneless singsong, a call back to when they were twelve.   
She mulled her options. “Yep. Better than you, anyway.”  
“Dare ‘ya.” He picked up his surfboard and ran towards the water.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic.


End file.
